la suite du calendrier de l'avent 2015
by boadicee
Summary: 24 One Shot de divers fandom pour attendre le père noël. une fiction sera créée dans chaque fandom concerné (07-ghost - SNK - Hakuouki - Naruto - Black butler - Kuroko's basket attention certains OS seront des prologues pour mes fictions 2016
1. 2 décembre

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Réponse à la review de l'histoire précédente :**

 **LoveDevil : si on ne connait pas 07-ghost, forcément, c'est un peu dificile. Je te conseille de regarder l'animé. Il est vraiment génial.**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Prologue

\- Vas-tu me manger aussi ? Demanda le petit garçon aux yeux verts.

\- Et pourquoi ne le devrais-je pas ? Répondit l'homme à la peau pâle.

\- Parce que je suis mignon et gentil.

\- Et cela devrait t'épargner ?

\- Maman dit toujours que les enfants sages et mignons sont toujours protégés. Donc tu ne peux pas me manger.

\- Je vois.

\- Pourquoi les vampires attaquent de nouveaux les humains ? On ne vous a pourtant rien fait.

\- Tu es bien bavard pour un gosse. N'as-tu pas peur ?

\- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Si on a peur, on ne pourra plus vivre.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- J'ai 5 ans.

\- Tu devrais être comme tous les gosses de ton âge, au lit.

\- Maman m'a dit de fuir quand les vampires ont attaqué. J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Le vampire examina de plus près le jeune garçon. Malgré son air sale, il avait l'air plutôt encore en vie. Il avait donc réussi à échapper à ses homologues. Il laissa passer un soupir et fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui afin de se reposer un peu.

\- Vous partez, monsieur.

\- Oui, je suis fatigué de t'entendre et d'avoir perdu une nuit de chasse.

\- Je vais devenir quoi moi ?

\- Je m'en tape. Peut-être que les autres finiront par t'attraper et tu leur serviras de petit dej. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- Emmenez-moi avec vous, s'il vous plaît !

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un chiot d'humain dans les pattes.

\- Je vous promets que je me ferais aussi discret que possible. Je sais passer le balai. Maman, me laissait toujours le passer.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme de ménage.

Il commença à avancer dans l' obscurité.

\- Vous aussi, vous allez m'abandonner alors. Vous êtes comme tout le monde.

\- Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde.

Le vampire se retourna vers l'enfant et croisa de nouveau son regard émeraude. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Au final, ce fut le vampire qui rompit le contact. Il se retourna pour reprendre sa route.

\- Je te préviens le mioche que tu restes avec moi sous mes conditions. N'en respectes pas une et tu rejoindras tes parents.

\- Merci monsieur. Je serais gentil, vous verrez.

\- Arrête déjà de m'appeler Monsieur et appelle moi plutôt Levi.

\- Moi s'est Eren.

Le vampire prit la main d'Eren et ils marchèrent pendant un moment. Quand il sentit son bras être tiré en arrière, il tourna la tête et vit le petit bout commencé à somnoler. Après un soupir, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Ce dernier se blottit contre sa poitrine.

Quand il arriva dans sa demeure, froide et vide, il déshabilla le garçon, le lava et lui mit une de ses chemises, même si elle était trop grande pour lui, au moins, il ne serait pas nu. Il le coucha dans le lit, avant de le rejoindre par-dessus les couettes. Peu avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil, il pensa à la galère dans laquelle, il venait de se fourrer. Mais en voyant ses yeux, il se sentit attiré.


	2. 4 décembre

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Réponse aux reviews de l'histoire du 2 décembre :**

 **LoveDevils : j'ai essayé de rendre attrayant les couples inhabituels pour moi. Du coup j'essaye de les rendre drôles.**

 **MlleKirschtein :je suis contente qu'il t'aie plu, mais à l'école lire ça, ce n'est pas sérieux. Evites de lire celui là en cours ^^**

 **Sana Ackerman Uchiwa : Merci j'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-ci**

 **okami shiroi : ouais je savais pas comment l'écrire au départ et je me suis dit : pourquoi pas démarrer avec un Eren tout petit.**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Depuis la capture d'Annie dans sa prison de cristal, Armin ne cessait de penser encore et toujours pour trouver une réponse à cette question, pourquoi Annie détestait-elle les Hommes au point de les tuer de sang-froid ? Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Du calme Armin, ce n'est que moi.

\- Désolé, Jean. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

\- je vois ça. Arrête de te poser des questions sur Annie. Tu n'auras aucune réponse pour le moment. Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur le réveil d'Eren. Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours.

\- Oui, mais il commence à avoir de nouveau des couleurs. D'ici la fin de journée, il devrait être parmi nous à nouveau.

\- Faudrait peut-être que je dise alors à Sasha de lui préparer quelque chose.

\- Merci pour ton aide.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour lui. Et toi, tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer un peu. Tu fais peur à voir. Pas sûr que Mikasa soit ravie que tu te laisses aller pour l'idiot suicidaire.

\- tu as s'en doute raison, mais je préfère patienter encore un peu.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Jean prit un siège et s'installa à côté d'Armin. Pendant presque un quart d'heure, ils ne dirent rien. Ce fut Jean qui finit par rompre le silence.

\- Tu sais Armin, ce que je t'ai dit lors de l'expédition, je ne voulais pas te froisser. Même si cela fait déjà plus de 3 ans que l'on se côtoie quotidiennement, tu as toujours été quelqu'un de spécial.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu ne parlais presque jamais aux autres et tu restais en permanence avec Eren. On se posait de sérieuses questions à ton sujet.

\- Tu m'intrigues là. Quel genre de questions ?

\- Certains se demandaient si vous ne couchiez pas ensemble.

\- Quoi ! Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Parce que l'on ne se conforme pas aux autres, forcément, c'est qu'on couche ensemble ! Eren est comme un frère pour moi. C'est comme si on disait la même chose de toi et de Marco.

\- Dit pas de connerie.

\- Toi non plus. L'être humain est vraiment bizarre à vouloir trouver une explication à tout ce qui leur échappe. Et aujourd'hui que penses-tu de moi qui ne quitte même pas le chevet d'Eren ?

\- J'ai jamais dit que je pensais comme les autres. Ne me mets pas dans le même sac. Aujourd'hui, enfin depuis quelque temps déjà, je découvre ce côté à vouloir aider. Tu n'hésites pas à faire fi de ta peur pour aider les autres. C'est toi qui as proposé le plan pour sauver Trost, toi aussi qui nous as sauvés quand la garnison nous avait abandonnées. Et là avec le commandant Erwin, tu as élaboré un plan pour capturer Annie. Peu de gens auraient fait autan. J'ai le plus grand respect pour ça.

\- Wow, j'ai cru que tu me faisais une déclaration.

\- Putain non, ne fait pas ton Eren.

\- Je te charrie. En tout cas, merci pour ce que tu as dit.

\- Pas de problème.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le caporal-chef Levi.

\- On ne peut vraiment rien te confier comme mission, face de cheval. Tu devais emmener le champignon se reposer. Je constate qu'il est toujours là.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute caporal-chef. Je ne suis pas fatigué et je veux attendre le réveil d'Eren.

\- Eren, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Donc tu lèves ton cul et tu le sors. Jean, si besoin attache le aulit, mais je veux qu'il aille dormir. Maintenant dégagez avant que je me fâche.

Jean attrapa la main d'Armin et l'entraîna avec lui, hors de la pièce, avant de s'attirer les foudres de leur supérieur. Il l'emmena dans l'une des chambres de l'étage.

\- Ici, tu devrais être tranquille pour dormir.

\- Je ne suis même pas fatigué.

\- Ça, je m'en fous. Tu te couches, tu fermes les yeux et tu te reposes.

\- Tu parles, c'est toi qui as la pire tête entre nous deux.

\- Fais pas chier Armin.

Jean poussa vers le lit Armin, qui l'entraîna dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre. Quand Jean voulut se redresser, il s'appuya sur l'entrejambe du blondinet qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Aussitôt, il s'arrêta de bouger et fixa les deux orbes bleus.

\- Armin, ne me dit pas que je sens ce que je pense que c'est ?

\- Ne dis rien de plus et pousse toi de là.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ?

\- Jean, il n'y a rien et tu n'as rien senti. Maintenant pousse toi de là. Je voudrais aller prendre une douche.

Jean n'étant pas tellement convaincu par les propos d'Armin posa cette fois sa main sur l'entrejambe et la caressa. Le plus jeune laissa un nouveau gémissement sortir à son insu.

\- Je doute que tu ailles quelque part avec ça.

\- Tu tu crois que je fais comment généralement ? Laisse-moi y aller maintenant.

\- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser quitter cette pièce.

\- Jean….

Jean appuya sur le torse d'Armin, le faisant retomber sur le matelas.

\- Je sais quoi faire pour te faire dormir. Laisse moi faire.

Armin se raidit. Il n'osait pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il sentit Jean caressait son entrejambe. Il tourna les yeux vers lui et le vit complètement concentré dans sa tâche.

\- Jean, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ?

\- Mais oui.C'est pas si compliqué.

Ce dernier retourna à son travail en massant à travers les tissus, le membre durcissant. Armin quant à lui, serrait les dents afin d'empêcher des gémissements trop forts sortir de sa bouche. Il sentit la pression de son pantalon s'assouplir. Il releva instinctivement les hanches, afin de l'aider à le défaire des vêtements trop gênant.

\- Putain, Armin, tu cachais bien ton jeu.

\- Tais-toi.

Jean prit dans sa main, le sexe tendu et se mit à le caresser en ponctuant de temps en temps par des petites pressions. Les hanches d'Armin bougeaient, cherchant plus de friction. DEs lèvres se posèrent sur celle du blondinet qui les écarta afin de laisser entrer la langue qui les titillait.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quoi faire au moins après, demanda Armin entre deux gémissements.

\- Oui t'inquiète pas. T'en redemanderas ensuite.

\- Évites de te vanter.

Jean s'écarta et présenta trois doigts à son futur amant. Ce dernier les suça jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez humidifiés. Une fois prêt, Jean les descendit et les présenta contre l'entrée d'Armin. Il massa légèrement avant d'en faire entrer un, lentement, laissant un temps d'adaptation. Avec sa bouche, il embrassa le bout du membre tendu. Il commença à bouger lentement son doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les muscles se détendre. Un second doigt rejoignit le premier prenant le plus de temps possible pour bien le préparer. Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour sentit enfin Armin prêt à passer à la dernière étape, quand celui-ci se mit à bouger de manière désordonnée dès que les doigts rencontrèrent sa boule de nerfs. Jean finit par retirer ses doigts. Il se déshabilla rapidement, tandis qu'Armin remonta sur le lit pour se caler dans les oreillers. Jean monta sur le lit et écarta le plus les jambes de son amant.

\- Jean, détends-toi. C'est pas toi qui vas te la prendre dans le cul.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de commencer à pénétrer Armin de toute sa longueur. Son amant haletait sous lui essayant de garder ses muscles le plus détendu possible. Une fois totalement entré, il attendit qu'Armin lui donne le signal pour commencer à bouger. D'abord lent, il accéléra rapidement le rythme à la demande du blondinet qui laissait échapper un hurlement de bonheur quand Jean percuta sa prostate. Ce dernier sourit et se mit à marteler cet endroit sensible.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux amants pour jouir ensemble. La fatigue les submergea rapidement et ils s'endormirent enchevêtré l'un dans l'autre.

Dans la chambre située en dessous, deux yeux verts clignotés en regardant le plafond.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe caporal-chef, en haut ?

\- Oh rien. Jean a fini par trouver le moyen de faire dormir Armin. Maintenant mange, tu dois reprendre des forces.


	3. 6 décembre

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Les réponse aux reviews se trouveront posté dans l'OS du lendemain à chaque fois.**

 **Réponse aux reviews de l'histoire du 4 décembre :**

 **LoveDevils : c'était une demande particulière pour une fan exceptionnelle**

 **Celmon : merci. C'était un premier essai dans le monde de One piece**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **4 décembre : Shingekin no Kyojin**

 **5 décembre : One piece**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

6 décembre

La collocation - Prologue

Adieu le lycée et l'adolescence. Bonjour l'université et la vie d'adulte. Eren Jaeger, à peine majeur venait de décrocher son bac. Il avait travaillé très dur pour obtenir son diplôme. Depuis longtemps, il savait ce qu'il voulait faire comme études supérieures. Avec la mention qu'il avait eut, il savait que dorénavant la fac lui était ouverte. Pour couronner le tout, il allait quitter sa ville natale pour aller à la capitale. Bien sûr, pour lui, tout ne serait pas si facile. Sa sœur adoptive, Mikasa voulait à tout prix le suivre, pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux. Il avait donc passé une bonne semaine à se battre verbalement avec elle, lui sommant de le laisser vivre as vie et d'arrêter de vouloir tout gérer à sa place.

Depuis la disparition tragique des parents de Mikasa, la famille Jaeger l'avait recueilli. De peur de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un de cher, elle s'était mise à surprotéger son nouveau frère.

\- Eren, mon chéri, debout ! Ton père ne t'attendra pas éternellement pour t'emmener à la gare, s'écria sa mère du bas de l'escalier.

\- J'arrive. Je suis debout depuis longtemps.

Eren déboula rapidement de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers deux par deux et s'installa à la table de cuisine pour prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu as pris l'argent que je t'ai mis sur le bureau, pour tes deux jours sur place ?

\- Oui, je l'ai mis avec mon dossier d'inscription et les coordonnées de l'hôtel.

\- Fais bien attention à toi et surtout appelle nous quand tu es arrivé. Si tu as la moindre question pour un logement, je resterai joignable.

\- C'est bon maman, tu ne vas pas faire comme Mikasa.

\- Mais non promis. Mais soit prudent tout de même.

\- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Eren si tu es prêt, on y va. Ton train ne partira pas en retard lui.

\- Me voilà. À dans deux jours.

Eren prit son sac à dos et monta dans la voiture. Malgré l'excitation du moment, d'être deux jours seul, sans aucun membre de sa famille sur le dos, il sentait quand même une boule d'angoisse. Il espérait pouvoir régler tout ce qui était important comme l'inscription, les demandes de bourses universitaires, le logement et des annonces pour un job étudiant. Cela faisait beaucoup en si peu de jours, mais ces parents n'avaient pas les moyens de payer plus pour l'hôtel et la nourriture.

Son père le laissa devant le hall de gare, répétant les mêmes consignes que sa mère. Une fois seul, il alluma son MP3, composta son billet et se dirigea vers le quai pour monter dans son train. Il avait trois heures de voyage durant lesquelles, il dessina dans son cahier.

Arrivé à destination, il fut époustouflé par la grandeur impressionnante de la gare. Il y avait des dizaines de quais, alors que chez lui, il n'y en avait que trois. Il ne savait pas par où sortir. Il repéra une femme avec l'uniforme des chemins de fer et alla vers elle pour avoir la direction.

La descente dans le métro et la prise du bon numéro fut tout aussi une épreuve. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'une ville si grande. Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour enfin arriver sur le campus où des centaines d'étudiants déambulaient. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil. Il dut prendre un ticket et patienter qu'on l'appelle. Il commençait à regretter tous ses délais d'attente.

\- N°189 au bureau E

\- Ah, mais c'est moi.

Les étudiants autour de lui rigolèrent devant sa réaction, comme s'il venait de se faire piquer par une abeille. Il se dirigea vers le bureau annoncé.

\- Euh. Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Assieds-toi. Je suis Petra Ral et je vais enregistrer ton dossier.

\- Merci.

\- Alors tu t'appelles Eren Jaeger ?

\- Oui.

Petra enregistra le dossier d'Eren et lui tendit tout un tas de documents d'information sur la vie dans un campus. Elle l'informa qu'il aurait des nouvelles pour les bourses quelques jours avant la rentrée. Il prit les papiers et partit en direction du grand hall. Il regardait d'un air distrait ses papiers quand il percuta quelqu'un et se retrouva à terre. Il se frotta le bas du dos tout en se relevant.

\- Je suis désolé. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Aie, aie , aie. Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, dis donc. Merci pour le coup de main. Mais dis donc t'es nouveau ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant.

\- Euh oui. Je suis Eren Jaeger et je viens de Shingashina. J'intègre la fac à la rentrée.

\- Oh merveilleux. De la viande fraîche. Tu allais où comme ça ?

\- Vers le tableau des annonces. Je dois trouver une chambre et un job avant de retourner chez moi.

\- Quoi t'as pas encore de chambre. Laisse tomber les prix sont exorbitants. Mais j'ai peut-être une solution pour toi.

\- Euh merci, mais je ne vous connais même pas.

\- Ah oui, je suis bête. Je suis Hanji Zoe. Je suis en master biochimie. Voilà maintenant, tu me connais. Viens avec moi, je vais chez des amis qui ont comme par hasard une chambre de libre dans leur appartement. Ils cherchaient un nouveau colocataire.

Au même moment, le téléphone sonna.

\- Tient quand on parle du loup. Salut Erwin. Je sais, je suis en retard, mais figure toi que je viens de trouver votre futur colocataire. À tout de suite.

Elle sourit à Eren avant de le tirer par le bras.

\- Allez suis-moi. Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- Mais attendez deux minutes, j'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord.

Sans avoir pu la faire rebrousser chemin dans son idée, il se retrouva assis dans une voiture en direction de la sortie du campus. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se gara près d'un immeuble dernier standing. Il n'était pas très sûr d'avoir les finances adéquates pour payer son loyer.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage. Arrivé devant la porte, Hanji ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et entra directement.

\- Salut la compagnie.

\- Putain Hanji. Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça. Et si j'étais à poil, tu y as pensé au moins ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas Levi, j'ai déjà vu plus.

\- Déchausse-toi au moins et ferme la porte.

En regardant vers la porte, l'homme aperçu Eren.

\- C'est qui lui ?

\- Ah oui. Entre Eren, fait pas ton timide. Levi, je te présente Eren, votre futur nouveau colocataire. N'est-il pas mignon ?

\- Bonjour, répondit timidement Eren.

\- Salut gamin. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre qu'il soit mignon ou pas. T'as oublié que j'étais avec Erwin. Est-ce qu'au moins il est propre ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais il est très poli et très courtois.

\- Tu pourrais éviter de ramasser tous les clochards de la rue.

\- Eh, je suis là et je ne suis pas un clochard. Et je ne lui ai rien demandé. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais m'en aller.

\- Tu bouges pas de là le gosse.

\- Je ne suis pas un gosse.

\- Et bien, je vois que l'on ne s'ennuie pas ici.

\- Ah Erwin, heureusement que tu es là. Ton copain va encore faire fuir un futur colocataire.

\- Mais non Hanji, il lui en faudra plus que ça, je me trompe ? Erwin Smith et tu es ?

\- Eren Jaeger, ravi de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi de même. Alors comme ça, tu es à la recherche d'une chambre ?

\- Erwin, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi.

\- Nous avons une chambre de dispo et alléger nos charges ne sera pas du luxe.

\- TSSS, démerde-toi, mais si jamais il me dégueulasse l'appartement, il vole par la fenêtre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais lui expliquer les règles du jeu, ici.

Levi partit rapidement vers la cuisine et mit en route la bouilloire. Pendant ce temps-là, Erwin invita Eren à s'asseoir au salon. Ce dernier put enfin jeter un oeil sur les pièces principales de l'appartement. C'était vraiment un grand duplex. Le rez de chaussé était apparemment la partie commune. Le salon et salle à manger était immense et donnait sur une cuisine ouverte.

Levi revint vers eux avec un plateau et 4 tasses de thé. Erwin expliqua à Eren, comment fonctionnait l'appartement et les spécificités de qualité du ménage de son petit ami. Le jeune bachelier hochait la tête régulièrement aux dires du grand blond. Après avoir écouté attentivement, il dut répondre à quelques questions le concernant.

\- Dis-moi Eren, avant que l'on signe le moindre contrat de collocation, on aimerait mieux te connaître.

\- Je viens de Shingashina, où j'ai toujours vécu et j'ai été accepté pour la rentrée prochaine à la faculté des arts.

\- En arts. C'est pas mal du tout ça. Je suis en études de management et Levi en licence sport. Tu as déjà trouvé un job pour compléter tes bourses ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps encore.

\- Le café Rose recherche souvent des étudiants, essaye voir là-bas.

\- Merci. Je vais devoir y aller, il me reste encore plein de démarches à faire et je repars chez moi demain après midi.

\- Pas de soucis Eren. Donne-nous juste ton numéro et je te recontacterai pour te donner la réponse rapidement.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Tout le temps de son échange avec Erwin, Eren avait sentit le regard perçant de l'autre homme. Hanji quant à elle, émettait des sons de temps en temps pour montrer son contentement. Cette dernière fut chargée de raccompagner Eren au centre-ville afin qu'il ne se perde pas trop. Eren espérait pouvoir avoir une réponse positive. Il regagna complètement vidé l'hôtel. Après avoir appelé sa mère, il s'endormit rapidement.

Appartement d'Erwin et Levi

Levi terminait de faire la vaisselle, quand il sentit deux bras encerclés sa taille et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

\- Alors tu penses quoi du jeune Eren ?

\- Que veux-tu que j'en pense. Tu l'as pratiquement invité dans ton lit dès que tu l'as vu.

\- Hmm, jaloux ?

\- Tu parles.

\- Je peux lui répondre non, si tu ne le veux pas. Mais pense que l'on aurait bien besoin d'alléger un peu nos charges.

\- Voir, on peut prendre plus petit.

\- Tu sais que j'aime les grands espaces.

\- Forcément, ce n'est pas toi qui dois nettoyer toutes les semaines. S'il vient, il y aura un planning de nettoyage et ton nom y figurera. Aucune négociation possible pour ton tour.

\- Hum, tu es si dur avec moi.

\- C'est pour ton bien. Enfin, j'espère que ce n'est pas ni un fêtard, ni un bordélique.

\- Je le préciserai dans le contrat de colocation.

\- Préviens-le maintenant alors et ensuite allons nous coucher. Je te rappelle que demain, je démarre très tôt.

\- À vos ordres chef.

Erwin saisit son téléphone et envoya rapidement un sms à Eren.

« OK pour la chambre. Je rédige dans la semaine le contrat de colocation et on se reverra quinze jours avant le début des cours. Erwin »


	4. 9 décembre

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Les réponse aux reviews se trouveront posté dans l'OS du lendemain à chaque fois.**

 **Réponse aux reviews de l'histoire du 7 décembre :**

 **LoveDevils : promis avec ce qui arrive en dessous tu ne pleureras pas**

 **Mlle Kirschtein : non, non je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas un couple que je maîtrise de toute façon.**

 **visiteuse : merci beaucoup**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **4 décembre : Shingekin no Kyojin**

 **5 décembre : One piece**

 **6 décembre : Shingeki no kyojin**

 **7 décembre : Black butler**

 **8 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **9 décembre : L'escort boy**

 **Prologue**

Ne jamais dire : fontaine, je ne boirais jamais de ton eau. Eren Jaeger, 19 ans, n'aurait jamais pensé devoir faire ça de sa vie pour survivre. Tout allait pour le mieux il n'y a pas si longtemps. Sa mère était encore vivante et son père les aimait, sa sœur et lui. Mais il y a quelques mois, sa mère disparu subitement alors qu'elle revenait d'une convention à l'étranger. Du jour au lendemain, sa vie est devenue un enfer. Son père à commencer à être absent et quand il revenait, il était violent et empestait l'alcool. Puis du jour au lendemain, les factures s'entassaient sur le meuble de l'entrée. Sa sœur avait commençait à travailler après les cours dans un café. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Il se mit donc à chercher un travail et allait d'agence en agence à la recherche de la moindre place.

Alors qu'il pensait renoncer après une journée infructueuse de recherche, il s'arrêta devant une agence qui rechercher des jeunes hommes afin de faire quelques petits services pour d'autres personnes. Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, il se décida à rentrer à l'intérieur, cela n'allait pas lui coûter plus cher. Il poussa la porte et une clochette retentit. À première vue, il n'y avait personne dans le bureau.

\- J'arrive ! s'écria une voix féminine provenant de l'arrière-boutique.

D'abord surpris, Eren patienta tout en observant les lieux. Il n'y avait pas grand chose. Le mobilier et le décor étaient plutôt sobres. Une chose l'interpella pourtant. Il y avait de nombreuses photos au mur d'hommes, tous bien vêtu. Peut-être que la femme adorait les hommes en costume.

\- Me voilà, me voilà. Bonjour, je suis Hanji Zoe, la cofondatrice de cet établissement.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Eren Jaeger.

\- Enchanté, Eren. Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ? Et te tutoyer ?

\- Euh oui.

\- Bien, alors Eren assis toi. Tu m'as l'air bien jeune. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes chez nous ?

\- Je suis majeur et j'ai vu l'annonce sur votre vitrine.

\- Ah et tu serais intéressé par le métier d'escorte Boy ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. J'ai juste vu que c'était pour faire du service à la personne.

\- Tu es mignon, avec une tenue adéquate, je pense que tu pourrais faire un malheur dans le secteur. Tu es encore à l'école ?

\- Euh oui, je suis donc disponible à partir du vendredi après midi. Mais en quoi cela consiste escorte boy ?

\- Oh, c'est simple, une personne riche, t'embauche pour l'accompagner à une soirée, un gala, un séminaire. Il y a une majorité de femme qui accompagnent généralement les hommes, mais nous nous n'employons que des hommes pour d'autres hommes. Bien sûr certains hommes d'affaires peuvent payer pour un supplément, mais cela ne peut se faire qu'avec le consentement écrit de l'escorte boy.

\- Je vois.

\- Il faut que tu saches que nous fournissons, les costumes (souvent payés par l'employeur), le véhicule et un peu de liquidité, même si c'est l'homme que tu escortes qui paye pour l'ensemble de la soirée. Certaines personnes ne sont pas très exigeantes quant à la culture que possède son escorte et d'autres sont très pointilleuses. Si tu travailles pour nous, il faut savoir que l'on fournit avant chaque travail, une fiche détaillée du client afin que tu n'ailles pas là-bas sans connaître un minimum.

\- D'accord. Donc le but est juste d'accompagner les gens qui payent pour ça.

\- Ouiiiii, tu as tout compris. Je vais te donner un formulaire à remplir. Tu trouveras, tout un tas de renseignements au dos. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as des questions. Et si tu veux réellement travailler avec nous, ramène-nous le formulaire remplit avec tous les papiers demandés.

\- Merci, je vais y réfléchir.

Eren se leva et prit le dossier qu'Hanji lui donnait. Au moment de partir, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme très grand et blond.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Smith. Cela faisait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu chez nous.

\- Bonjour Hanji.

Eren partit rapidement de l'agence, sentant sur lui un regard bleu qui semblait le mettre à nu. Il rentra directement chez lui, le dossier sous le bras. Quand il arriva, sa sœur n'était pas encore rentrée. Il s'installa sur son lit et ouvrit le dossier afin de l'étudier. Comme l'avait si bien dit Hanji, il y avait tout qui était expliqué à l'intérieur. Au bout de plus de deux heures de lecture, Eren ferma le dossier afin de préparer le dîner pour quand sa sœur rentrerait.

Il ne cessa pas de réfléchir au travail. Ce qui était demandé n'avait pas l'air trop compliqué. Il demandait à l'escorte boy de parler correctement, une langue étrangère serait appréciée, d'avoir un minimum de savoir vivre en société. Cela ne semblait pas trop exigé. Sa mère lui avait tout de même appris les bonnes manières. De plus, la rémunération pour une soirée était attractive. Il toucherait pour une soirée 35 % de la rémunération globale et tout extra était pour l'escorte à 100%. Si en plus, c'était pour travailler pour des hommes comme le grand blond qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure, cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Quand sa sœur revint le soir, elle déposa sur la pile de factures, une nouvelle facture qui d'après son soupir, s'annonçait très douloureuse. Sûrement encore des dépenses de leur père non réglé dans un bar ou autre. Sa sœur s'installa en face de lui et prit une assiette de spaghetti.

\- Comment ça était pour toi ?

\- Le boulot, toujours le boulot. Je vais voir pour faire des heures en plus ce week-end.

\- J'ai trouvé peut-être un emploi.

\- Eren, je ne veux pas que cela nuise à tes études supérieures.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le planning se ferait suivant mes disponibilités et je pourrais demander à travailler uniquement en fin de semaine une fois que je reprendrais les cours. Il faut bien que j'aide aussi à la maison.

\- C'est quoi comme boulot ?

\- Du service à la personne.

\- Fait attention tout de même et n'accepte pas n'importe quoi. Si tu as un doute, n'hésites pas à m'appeler.

\- Je sais Kasa. Mais je suis assez grand pour me gérer seul.

\- Quand commences-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais remplir le dossier et je le rapporterai demain dans la journée.

\- OK.

Ils terminèrent de manger en silence. Eren remonta ensuite dans sa chambre où il se mit à remplir le dossier. Il se fit une note à côté avec toutes les démarches à faire. Il devait passer chez le médecin pour avoir une attestation l'autorisant à travailler et des photos.

Le lendemain, il retourna à l'agence vers la fin de matinée, tous les documents en poche. Quand il entra, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme assit derrière le bureau à côté de celui de Hanji.

\- On ne fait dans la garde de mioches, gamin. Il n'y a rien pour toi ici.

\- Désolé, je viens juste déposer le dossier que Mme Zoe m'avait donné hier.

\- Hanji ! Ramène-toi ici tout de suite.

\- Pas la peine de hurler, Levi. Je ne suis pas encore sourde.

Hanji sortit de l'arrière-boutique et aperçut aussitôt Eren.

\- Eren ! Je pensais à toi justement. Dis-moi que tu veux travailler pour nous !

\- Je suis venu pour vous déposer le dossier.

\- Hanji qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie. Il n'a rien d'un escorte boy.

\- Ne fais pas attention à Levi, il est toujours grincheux. Viens avec moi, nous devons parler de beaucoup de choses.

Hanji l'entraîna derrière elle dans un bureau situé à l'arrière de l'agence. Elle lui servit une tasse de café et prit son dossier.

\- Bien, je vois que tu as tout rapporté. Est-ce que tu es libre jeudi soir ? Je sais que c'est les grandes vacances.

\- Oui, je suis libre.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux. Erwin va être ravi. Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil et pourtant, c'est un homme très exigeant concernant son escorte.

\- Comment ça, je lui ai tapé dans l'œil ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu pourtant.

\- Mais si, hier le grand blond aux yeux bleu. C'était lui. Il a tout de suite exigé que tu lui serves d'escorte boy. Ne t'en fais pas, il traite bien ses escortes et surtout, il donne de gros, très gros pourboire. Du coup, cela ne nous laisse que deux jours pour t'avoir ton costume. Bon ne bouge pas. Je vais chercher Levi, c'est lui qui va prendre toutes tes mesures. En attendant mets toi en sous-vêtements et attend ici.

Hanji partit aussitôt comme un ouragan. Eren se mit à réaliser qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'il y aurait ce genre de chose à faire. Quand Levi entra dans le bureau, le mètre à la main et un carnet, il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre.

\- Bon, le gosse, va falloir activer si on veut avoir au moins un costume et les chaussures qui vont avec. Je ne suis pas motivé par ta candidature, mais l'autre t'a déjà promis au vieux Smith. Donc déshabille toi rapidement que je prenne tes putains de mesures.

Eren se releva d'un bond et ôta rapidement ses affaires, se retrouvant au bout d'une minute uniquement vêtu de son caleçon Avengers.

\- Oh bordel, on n'est pas sortie de l'auberge. Rassure-moi que tu as des sous-vêtements neutres.

\- Euh oui, oui.

\- Tout n'est pas perdu. Bien maintenant tends les bras de part et d'autre de ton corps et ne bouge plus.

Levi se dépêcha de prendre les mesures et au bout d'un quart d'heure, il repartit afin d'envoyer les dimensions au magasin de costume avec qui ils travaillaient en permanence. Hanji revint une fois Eren rhabillé.

\- Je t'appellerai pour venir faire les essayages. Ta soirée sera rémunérée 350 €, mais c'est sans les pourboires. Monsieur Smith doit se rendre à une soirée caritative, et il déteste y aller seul, car c'est long et ennuyant. Tu n'auras pas beaucoup de discussion à tenir, mais juste sourire et ne pas quitter Monsieur Smith d'une semelle, à moins qu'il ne te le dise. Enfin, tu verras, il est très facile à vivre. Bon, je t'appellerai plus tard et si tu as des questions n'hésite pas. Un chauffeur viendra te chercher chez toi vers 20h jeudi soir.

Hanji lui serra la main et le reconduisit à la porte. Eren n'était pas très sûr de savoir dans quel pétrin, il venait de se fourrer.


	5. 10 décembre

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Les réponse aux reviews se trouveront posté dans l'OS du lendemain à chaque fois.**

 **Réponse aux reviews de l'histoire du 9 décembre :**

 **LoveDevils : bon là tu devrais être encore sur le bon chemin lol.  
**

 **Okami shiroi : juste un Eren x Erwin  
**

 **UnPanda : merci beaucoup**

 **Leyana : la suite viendra début 2016**

 **charybde syla : moi aussi j'ai hâte.**

 **angemewmew : la suite sera pour le début d'année 2016 dès que j'ai fini les révoltés.**

 **Guest: ne t'en fait pas, la suite viendra rapidement.**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **4 décembre : Shingekin no Kyojin**

 **5 décembre : One piece**

 **6 décembre : Shingeki no kyojin**

 **7 décembre : Black butler**

 **8 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **9 décembre : SNK**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **10 décembre**

Eren et Levi étaient deux étudiants en licence sociale. Ils sortaient ensemble officiellement, depuis qu'Eren avait obtenu son bac et l'avait rejoint, i peine un an à l'université. Il n'avait que deux ans d'écart. Afin de faciliter leur relation, ils avaient décidé de prendre un appartement pour tous les deux. Mais Levi avait oublié un détail important concernant son petit ami. Non pas le fait qu'il soit bordélique et un peu trop léger pour le ménage, mais sur le fait qu'Eren aimait acheter pleins de choses plus ou moins inutiles. Pourtant jamais Levi ne pouvait lui interdire d'avoir tel ou tel produit ou objet. Il aimait voir son amant heureux.

Sauf que voilà, un jour, il y eut trop de dépense et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent confrontés à une facture impayée. Eren tenta de positiver la situation et alla faire un tour du côté des petits jobs pour étudiants.

\- Salut Eren. Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu venir au bureau des étudiants. Je peux t'aider ?

\- Je cherche un job de dépannage pour Levi et moi.

\- Cela ne manque pas. Tu devrais avoir l'embarras du choix. Après tout dépend ce que tu veux exactement.

\- Quelque chose de cool et d'amusant.

\- Essaye voir du côté des annonces de baby-sitting. C'est toujours amusant de s'occuper d'enfant.

\- Merci Petra, je vais voir cela tout de suite.

Eren passa en revue toutes les annonces. Petra ne s'était pas trompée, il y avait énormément d'annonce pour du baby-sitting occasionnel. Il finit par tomber sur une annonce d'un couple qui recherchait deux personnes pour s'occuper de leurs 4 enfants. La rémunération était vraiment attrayante. Eren prit l'annonce et appela les parents. Après un échange téléphonique, il rentra à la maison avec la bonne nouvelle.

\- J'espère que tu déconnes Eren ?

\- Non pas du tout. Je suis sérieux. En plus, on sera bien payé. Et promis, on va bien s'amuser.

\- S'amuser, avec des gosses qui crient, hurlent, braillent, dégueulassent partout ? Il est où l'amusement ?

\- Mais ne soit pas si pessimiste. Madame Smith m'a dit que ces enfants étaient très bien élevés et sages. Et puis c'est juste le temps d'une journée.

\- Dans ces cas-là, tu peux y aller sans moi.

\- Non, ils veulent deux baby-sitters.

\- Je te préviens, Eren, si jamais cela se passe mal, tu passeras le reste du trimestre sur le canapé.

Samedi matin

Eren et Levi se présentèrent peu avant 9h chez les Smith. Ils furent accueillis par une femme plus qu'enthousiaste.

\- Ah les garçons, je suis super contente que vous soyez arrivés. Erwin est en train de terminer de se préparer. Nous vous avons fait une liste de ce que peuvent manger les enfants et les habitudes de chacun. Mais venez, je vais vous les présenter.

Levi soupira sentant que la journée s'annonçait merdique. Ils furent conduits dans un grand salon où trois enfants étaient installés devant la télé.

\- Alors le petit blond et qui ressemble à mon mari, c'est Armin. Il est très intelligent pour son âge, mais aussi très renfermé et timide. La fille avec la queue-de-cheval, c'est Sasha. Elle me ressemble trop, je trouve. Elle est pleine de joie de vie. Elle est adorable comme moi en fait. À côté, c'est Jean. Il ne bouge pas. C'est un gamin tranquille pour son âge. Et la dernière que vous ne voyiez pas ici, c'est l'ainée. Elle a déjà dix ans et elle est très affective. Je suis sûr que vous allez l'adorer. Elle s'appelle Mikasa.

Levi commençait déjà à saturer du moulin à paroles. Ils durent supporter ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure les babillages de la mère. Il ne s'étonnait même pas que les enfants se tiennent à carreau. La moindre remontrance devait être des heures de tortures pour les oreilles.

Quand enfin les parents partirent après avoir donné le numéro à appeler en cas d'urgence, Levi faillit sauter de joie. Il fit le tour de l'appartement afin de voir le niveau de propreté. Quand il revint au salon pour voir comment s'en sortait son petit-ami, il ne put l'approcher. Mikasa squattait ses genoux et le défiait du regard dès qu'il venait trop près.

\- Dis Eren, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Fait descendre la gamine de tes genoux. On va finir par te prendre pour un pervers.

\- Mais j'y suis pour rien, moi.

\- t'approche pas de mon Eren, Midget.

\- Pardon ? La mioche peut répéter, je crois avoir mal entendu.

Au même moment, un bruit de plongeon retentit. Levi et Eren regardèrent autour d'eux et virent que Jean avait disparu du salon. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la source du bruit. En arrivant à la salle de bains, ils virent que le gamin avait rempli la baignoire et que l'eau débordait et qu'il s'amusait à plonger, mettant de l'eau partout. Levi se précipita pour arrêter l'eau et ôter le bouchon. Il chopa le gamin qu'il jeta presque dans les bras d'Eren. Ce dernier le déshabilla et l'essuya avant de lui mettre une tenue sèche. Levi s'occupa de ranger tout le désordre. Cela ne faisait à peine que deux heures qu'ils étaient là et l'enfer avait envahi l'appartement.

Levi s'attela ensuite à la tâche de préparer le déjeuner. Il lut la liste laissée par la folle à lunettes. La préparation fut assez calme pour lui. Quand il eut mis le plat au four, il alla voir comment s'en sortait Eren. Ce dernier se retrouvait toujours dans la même position qu'initialement, Mikasa sur ses genoux. Jean par contre avait l'air absorbé par un dessin et Armin lisait un livre. Quelque chose l'intrigua. Il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel.

\- Eren ! Où est Sasha ?

\- Elle était là il y a quelques minutes encore.

Levi et Eren se mirent à rechercher la petite dans tout l'appartement. Mais ils ne la virent nuls part. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherches et se demandant quoi faire, Armin arriva près d'eux.

\- Elle est dans le garde manger.

\- Hein comment ça ? S'écrièrent-ils en même temps

\- Elle mange tout le temps. Papa a dit qu'on devait toujours faire attention, car elle peut rester dans le garde manger jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien.

Ils se précipitèrent vers le garde manger et en l'ouvrant, constatèrent qu'Armin avait raison. Sasha était tranquillement assis au pied des étagères, dévorant des paquets de gâteaux. Ils la sortirent de là et refermèrent la porte à clefs.

\- Je te préviens Eren que si on sort vivant de cet enfer, tu vas le regretter amèrement.

\- Pourtant, les enfants, en temps normal, c'est génial.

\- Plus jamais et ne me parle pas d'adopter un mioche.

\- Dites les papis, y a Jean qui a fait une bêtise, intervint Armin.

\- Hé le champignon, j'ai pas la tête d'un vieux crouton. Moi s'est Levi.

\- Papi Levi, Jean a fait une grosse bêtise.

\- Je…. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il a colorié le livre préféré de papa.

\- Quoi ?

Levi se dirigea vers le salon où Jean était toujours concentré sur son coloriage. En arrivant près de la table, il aperçut le livre et tous les dégâts qu'avait réalisés Jean dedans. Il foudroya du regard son amant.

\- Leurs sales gosses, des anges ? Mais ils se sont foutu de nous oui.

\- Du calme Levi, je suis sûr que ça va aller mieux. Tu ferais mieux de terminer de préparer le déjeuner.

\- Le déjeuner ! Oh putain, il est sans surveillance dans le four.

Il courut cette fois à la cuisine pou arrêter le four. Le plat à l'intérieur avait commencé à trop cuire. Il décida de se rabattre sur un plat de pâte simple.

Sauf que voilà, le calme comme la simplicité n'étaient pas au menu du jour pour les deux garçons. Les enfants entamèrent une bataille de pâtes à la sauce tomate à travers la salle à manger. Il fallut à Levi plus de deux heures pour que tout soit comme avant.

Après le repas, les deux hommes eurent un peu la paix avec les trois plus jeunes qui allèrent à la sieste. Mais c'était sans compter sur le collage de la gamine de 10 ans qui faisait une fixation sur Eren.

Ils étaient tous les deux complètement épuisés quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur la tornade à lunettes. Cette dernière n'arrêta pas de parler et parler encore et encore. Erwin paya les deux garçons. Bien évidemment toute trace de champs de bataille avait disparu depuis un moment.

\- Vous avez été merveilleux les garçons. La prochaine fois, nous ferons appel encore à vous, n'est-ce pas Erwin ?

\- Non, pas la peine de vous donner cette peine. Nous devons y aller. Au revoir et à jamais, s'écria Levi en tirant pas le bras son amant.

Une fois arrivée chez eux, Levi mit sa menace à exécution et Eren n'eut d'autre choix que de dormir pendant deux mois et demi sur le canapé.


	6. 14 décembre

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Reviews du 13 décembre :  
**

 _ **Mlle Kirschtein : Merci, cela me flatte beaucoup.**_

 _ **LoveDevils : c'est pas bien de reprendre le téléphone qui a été confisqué. Ne te fais pas plus punir. Les textes ne partiront pas, ne t'en fait pas.**_

 **Reviews du 12 décembre :**

 _ **Mlle Kirschtein : le 1er chapitre est déjà écris dans un cahier. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le retranscrire sur informatique.**_

 _ **Arya39 : oui oui, il y aura une suite. Je ne compte pas mettre de lemon forcément dedans et rester assez soft. L'axe principale de cette fiction est les aventures de Alia.**_

 _ **okami shiroi : J'ai pourtant relu, mais l'erreur est humaine pour les fautes de grammaire. Pour la syntaxe, j'ai pas réussi à retrouver. Peut être que ce n'est pas évident pour moi. La correction passe donc entre les mains d'une amies.**_

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **4 décembre : Shingekin no Kyojin**

 **5 décembre : One piece**

 **6 décembre : Shingeki no kyojin**

 **7 décembre : Black butler**

 **8 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **9 décembre : SNK**

 **10 décembre : SNK**

 **11 décembre : Vampire Knights**

 **12 décembre : One Piece**

 **13 décembre : Hukuoki**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

14 décembre : Le petit oméga

Prologue

Dans sa vie, il n'y avait toujours eut que le travail, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Et cela lui avait été bénéfique, car aujourd'hui, il était devenu un avocat de grande renommée, avec sous ses ordres des dizaines d'autres avocats qui ne rêvaient que d'une chose, être aussi reconnu que lui-même. Lors d'un jugement, le nom d'Erwin Smith faisait toujours trembler la partie adversaire. À la sortie des audiences, c'était toujours l'euphorie au sein de son cabinet.

Au sein de son cabinet d'avocats travaillait principalement des alphas et des bêtas. La plupart des dossiers qu'il traitait, concernaient les mauvais traitements infligés aux oméga. Il luttait avec férocité pour que les oméga ne soient plus considéraient comme des objets, mais des êtres à part entière. Un combat de longue haleine et qu'il espérait gagner un jour.

Il travaillait en étroite collaboration avec la police et une association qui recueillait les oméga blessés et séquestrés. Il avait été plus d'une fois, témoin des atrocités que sa caste faisaient à ceux qui étaient plus faible.

Pour montrer que sa vie n'était pas régie par ses pulsions primates, il avait délibérément choisit de rester célibataire et subissait régulièrement ses ornières seules. Il refusait catégoriquement de se mettre avec un oméga juste pour satisfaire ses besoins sexuels. Ses amis respectaient son choix, même si certains essayaient de temps en temps de le convaincre de changer d'opinion.

C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle, il se noyait dans le travail.

Mais voilà dans sa vie, si on lui enlevait le travail, il n'y avait rien. Si quelques amis qui venaient le voir de temps en temps, mais qui avaient chacun une ville de famille ou qui habitaient loin dorénavant. Il passait donc ses soirées seules.

Alors qu'Erwin se rendait à une nouvelle journée de travail, il reçut un appel de son ami Levi.

\- Salut Levi, cela fait un moment. Comment ça va chez toi ?

\- Salut Erwin. Ça va plutôt bien, la famille va bientôt s'agrandir.

\- Félicitations.

\- Merci, mais je ne t'appelais pas pour ça. J'aimerais savoir si tu t'occupes toujours des cas de maltraitance d'oméga ?

\- Oui, tout à fait.

\- Je vais t'envoyer par mail un dossier. C'est un ami d'enfance d'Eren. Si tu pouvais le prendre en main, cela le rassurerait.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Merci à plus tard. On passera avec Eren dès la fin de la visite chez le médecin.

\- À plus.

Erwin raccrocha et lança son véhicule à travers les longues avenues de la ville, jusqu'à son bureau. Il repensa tout au long du trajet à l'appel de Levi. Il était rare que son ami lui demande un service pour ne pas dire que c'était la première fois. La situation devait donc être assez grave.

En arrivant au bureau, il appela tout de suite son assistante afin d'annuler les rendez-vous de la matinée et de déléguer les présentations au tribunal à Erd et Gunther, deux avocats prometteurs.

Il ouvrit son ordinateur et se connecta à sa boite mail. Levi n'avait pas menti en lui disant qu'il lui envoyait le dossier. En regardant même l'heure d'arrivée, il vit que le dossier était parti avant l'appel. Il avait donc anticipé son accord.

Il parcourut en travers pour une première lecture toutes les pièces du dossier, puis les lança au copieur afin de pouvoir mieux étudier l'ensemble sur une version papier. Il y avait en tout plus de 200 pages de rapport, de plaintes et autres documents. L'oméga concerné s'appelait Armin Arlett et était âgé de 19 ans. Il était inscrit que depuis l'âge de 13 ans, il avait subi de nombreuses violences et des accouplements forcés. Il se trouverait à ce jour uni de force à un certain Jean Kirchstein. Il y a deux jours des violences subies, on conduit l'oméga aux urgences et serait à ce jour, toujours en unité de soin.

Il nota le numéro de l'hôpital avant de l'appelait pour avoir le service où se trouvait le jeune Arlett. Quand il réussit enfin à avoir un médecin, il demanda quand la victime pourrait recevoir la visite de son avocat. Le médecin fut très compréhensif et proposa le début d'après-midi sous réserve que le jeune oméga accepte une visite. Apparement il semblerait très traumatisé. Il rappela dans la foulée, Levi et lui confirma qu'il prenait l'affaire en charge. Il entendit au loin un cri de soulagement de la part d'Eren. En raccrochant, il pensa que la vie ne devait pas être rose pour son ami avec son oméga enceinte.

Il prépara tout le reste de la matinée le dossier pour l'après-midi, espérant pouvoir rencontrer le jeune oméga. Quand il arriva enfin à l'hôpital, il suivit une infirmière jusqu'au bureau du médecin en chef du service.

\- Bonjour maître Smith, je suis le docteur Zaccharias.

\- Bonjour, docteur. Comment se porte le jeune Arlett.

\- Très instable. S'il n'était pas si anxieux, il aurait déjà pu sortir. Mais apparemment, il n'a aucun pied-à-terre. On va donc devoir lui trouver une place au foyer d'accueil des oméga en danger. Comme je vous le disais ce matin, je ne peux pas vous garantir que vous puissiez le voir.

\- On verra bien.

Le médecin emmena donc Erwin jusqu'à la chambre de l'oméga. Le médecin entra le premier afin de parler au patient. Au début très réticent, il finit par accepter la visite. Erwin entra donc à son tour dans la pièce. La pièce n'était pas très éclairée.

\- Bonjour monsieur Arlett, je suis Erwin Smith et je serais votre avocat.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé d'avocat et je n'ai pas les moyens.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. C'est votre ami Eren qui a fait la demande.

\- Eren ! Vous connaissez Eren ?

\- Oui, je connais bien le jeune Jaeger. Il est marié à mon meilleur ami. Puis je m'asseoir ? J'aimerais que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé.

\- Il ne sait rien passé. J'ai fait une mauvaise chute.

\- Monsieur Arlett, je peux comprendre votre peur. Je sais d'après votre ami, que vous avez été marié de force à un homme que vous n'aimez pas, qui vous brutalise régulièrement.

Armin s'enfonça sous les draps, essayant de se cacher du monde. Il avait honte. Honte d'être un oméga si faible. Erwin sentit l'odeur de la pièce devenir plus âpre avec la détresse de l'oméga. Il se mit à crooner en gardant ses distances avec l'oméga pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il lui fallut beaucoup de patience avant de sentir le changement. Le petit oméga finit par ressortir la tête des draps.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi. J'attire tous les problèmes.

\- Ne dites pas ça Armin. Je suis là pour vous aider et vous montrer que vous être un être humain comme les autres. Laissez-moi donc vous aider.

\- Si c'est Eren qui vous envoit, alors vous ne devez pas être un alpha comme les autres.

\- Non en effet. Alors acceptez-vous mon aide ?

\- Oui.


	7. 16 décembre

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **4 décembre : Shingekin no Kyojin**

 **5 décembre : One piece**

 **6 décembre : Shingeki no kyojin**

 **7 décembre : Black butler**

 **8 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **9 décembre : SNK**

 **10 décembre : SNK**

 **11 décembre : Vampire Knights**

 **12 décembre : One Piece**

 **13 décembre : Hukuoki**

 **14 décembre : SNK**

 **15 décembre : one piece**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

16 décembre

Contre toute attente, Jean avait rejoint finalement le bataillon d'exploration. Lui qui durant plus de 3 ans, ventait les avantages de travailler au sein des brigades spéciales, avait finit par changer d'orientation. La bataille de Trost lui avait montré une chose en lui, qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné avoir, le courage et l'envie de lutter pour vivre. La perte tragique aussi de son ami Marco l'avait énormément bouleversé. Ce dernier qui avait toujours était attentif à tout le monde et qui était prudent, avait finalement disparu, le corps à moitié brûlé par on ne sait quoi, seul dans une rue de la ville. Cette même ville qui l'avait vu grandir. Un goût amer restait au fond de sa gorge. Après les funérailles, il avait pris la décision donc de rejoindre le bataillon et de venger ses amis morts inutilement.

Il savait déjà qu'Eren, l'idiot suicidaire du groupe avait rejoint cette branche de l'armée. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Mais depuis que ce dernier avait rebouché le trou et traduit en cours martiale, plus personne n'avait eu de nouvelles. Armin et Mikasa avaient annoncé qu'il avait été mis sous la garde du caporal-chef Levi, dit le nain, d'après le commentaire de Mikasa.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours, qu'il était arrivé avec les autres au quartier général. Personne ne l'avait encore vu. Alors qu'il rentrait d'une journée d'entraînement à la mise en place de la stratégie du commandant Smith, il l'aperçut enfin, discutant avec Armin et Mikasa. Il aperçut sur la gauche, le caporal-chef Levi.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers le dortoir des nouvelles recrues. Ils bavardèrent avec Eren des derniers évènements.

\- Tu ne sais même pas comment gérer ta transformation et tu doutes d'y arriver.

\- C'est encore nouveau pour moi, Jean.

\- Écoutes moi bien Eren. Ici, on est tous obligé de laisser nos vies entre tes mains, alors fais en sorte qu'on puisse te faire confiance, car aux dernières nouvelles, tu as essayé de tuer Mikasa à Trost et tu ne t'en rappelles même pas. En gros, tu peux tous nous massacrer que tu n'en aurais aucun souvenir.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Laisses nous juger si on peut vraiment te faire confiance.

Le soir, Eren eut l'autorisation de manger avec ses amis. Il fut plus que ravi de pouvoir parler avec tous ses amis.

À une table plus éloignée, Hanji regardait le groupe avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Hanji, tu baves sur la table.

\- Oh arrêtes Levi. Je suis sûr que toi aussi, tu as vu comment la tête de cheval regardait notre merveilleux titan. Il faudrait que j'étudie les réactions d'Eren.

\- Hors de questions pour ce genre d'expérience. C'est dégueulasse est malsain.

\- Oh allez Levi. Dis oui. Je suis sûr que cela peut être vraiment enrichissant.

\- Quoi ? Juste pour une étude, t'es prêt à les laisser baiser, à faire un vacarme d'enfer et à tout dégueulasser.

\- Euh, laisse moi réfléchir. Oui !

\- Erwin, s'il te plaît fait quelque chose où je ne réponds plus de rien.

\- Hanji, n'a pas tord, il ne faut rien louper de la moindre étude. La clé du secret des titans est peut-être caché là, à porter de mains.

\- OK, j'ai compris, relève-moi tout de suite de mes fonctions.

\- Hors de questions Levi. Tu es l'homme le plus fort de la situation. Tu resteras à distance, mais prêt à intervenir.

Levi n'eut pas son mot à dire et dû obéir aux ordres contre mauvaise foi.

Ils trouvèrent la solution adéquate afin de les mettre ensemble le temps d'une nuit. Peu avant la fin du repas Jean et Eren tombèrent dans une bagarre. Afin de punir convenablement Jean, il fut décidé qu'il serait de garde.

\- Putain Jaeger, tu fais vraiment chier ton monde. Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire que de veiller toute la nuit sur un enculé de ton genre.

\- Répète un peu qui est l'enculé, face de cheval ?

\- T'as très bien compris.

\- Tant que c'est pas la tienne, ça me va. Parce que pas sûr qu'elle atteigne le moindre trou.

\- Ne me cherche pas, putain.

Une lutte démarra dans la cellule. Chacun essayant de faire tomber l'autre sur le lit afin de le dominer. Cela dura plusieurs minutes avant que Jean ne tombe sur le matelas, maintenu par un genou d'Eren.

\- Alors c'est qui qui va se faire enculer maintenant ?

\- Non, tu n'as pas le droit, retire-toi de là.

\- Déconne pas, j'ai toujours eu envie de te faire couiner.

\- Bande de sale gosse, quand est-ce que vous allez finir. J'ai pas envie de vous surveiller toute la soirée. J'aimerais aller dormir.

\- Caporal-chef Levi ! S'écrièrent en cœur les deux garçons

Ce dernier entra dans la cellule d'Eren et ne put que constater la stagnation de la situation.

\- Bon, on va faire les choses à ma façon. Eren va chercher une serviette afin de ne pas dégueulasser le lit, ou tu dormiras par terre. Toi tronche de cheval, tu enlèves tout ce qui est en dessous de la ceinture et tu te mets à quatre pattes sur le lit jambes bien écartées.

\- Mais…

\- Ne discute pas Kirchstein ou c'est moi qui vais le faire et à sec.

Jean déglutit et les deux garçons obéirent aux ordres sous le regard attentif de leur supérieur qui prit place sur la chaise, en face du lit.

\- Bien maintenant Eren, fait lui sucer tes doigts afin de le préparer un minimum.

\- Bien caporal.

\- Eren, je vais te faire bouffer ta queue à la première occasion, murmura Jean.

Eren fourra ses doigts dans la bouche de Jean qui eut une première envie de les mordre à sang.

\- N'y pense même pas. Il est formellement interdit d'abîmer notre titan.

Une fois les doigts assez humidifiés, Eren les retira de la bouche de Jean et s'installa à l'arrière. Il lui saisit d'un main, le membre légèrement tendu, tendit que l'autre venait masser l'entrée de son intimité. Eren essaya de faire abstraction du regard de son supérieur, mais cela était difficile. Pour son plus grand malheur, il entra un premier doigt jusqu'à la dernière phalange faisant crier de douleur Jean.

\- Pas si vite gamin ou on va être obligé de lui suturer le trou après.

\- Désolé caporal-chef.

\- Obliger de tout vous apprendre les gosses.

Eren reprit sa tâche de préparer Jean. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour enfin le sentir se détendre sous l'intrusion de trois doigts. Eren fit une série d'aller-retour jusqu'à ce qu'il touche l'endroit sensible faisant enfin couiner Jean. Il renouvela plusieurs fois l'opération.

\- Stop, le gosse. Maintenant fait lui entrer autre chose.

Eren se mit à rougir, descendit du lit et se déshabilla tout en prenant soin de poser ses vêtements pliés pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son supérieur. Il remonta sur le lit et s'installa entre les jambes de Jean. Il prit son membre dans une main et le dirigea vers l'entrée. Les deux garçons gémirent ensemble au moment de la pénétration. Une fois jusqu'à la garde, Eren patienta quelques instants avant de commencer à bouger. Il avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de son amant d'une nuit. Il bougea d'abord lentement, puis commença à accélérer la cadence quand Jean le supplia d'y aller plus vite et plus fort. Leur respiration devenait plus difficile. Eren sentait les muscles autour de son membre se contracter. Instinctivement, il déplaça l'une de ses mains sur le membre qui était devenu très dur de Jean. Il démarra un rapide va-et-vient. Quand il commença à taper de nouveau sur la boule de nerfs, il ne fallut pas très longtemps avant que Jean ne vienne sur la serviette disposer à cet effet. Eren suivit le mouvement en se déversant dans Jean quelques coups de reins plus tard.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques minutes avant qu'Eren ne se retirent. Jean voulut se laisser tomber sur le lit, épuisé pour aller ailleurs.

\- Bien, maintenant que c'est finit, tu peux retourner tout de suite dans tes quartiers. Je me charge de la surveillance d'Eren.

\- À vos ordres, caporal-chef, répondit-il en appuyant bien sur le grade.

Eren commença à se rhabiller, une fois Jean partit.

\- Tu fais quoi gamin ?

\- Euh, je vais me coucher, caporal-chef.

\- tu crois que tu vas te coucher comme çà ? Vous m'avez allumé tous les deux avec votre partie de baise. Maintenant, c'est à moi de m'amuser. Alors mets toi sur le lit et présente moi ton cul.

Eren déglutit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé finir enculé par son supérieur.


	8. 17décembre

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **4 décembre : Shingekin no Kyojin**

 **5 décembre : One piece**

 **6 décembre : Shingeki no kyojin**

 **7 décembre : Black butler**

 **8 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **9 décembre : SNK**

 **10 décembre : SNK**

 **11 décembre : Vampire Knights**

 **12 décembre : One Piece**

 **13 décembre : Hukuoki**

 **14 décembre : SNK**

 **15 décembre : one piece**

 **16 décembre : SNK**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

17 décembre : L'amour impossible

Prologue

Sina, la plus grande ville mafieuse au monde. Deux hommes régnaient en maîtres absolus. La prostitution, la drogue et les meurtres étaient le lot quotidien pour tous les habitants. Personne ne pouvait y échapper. La ville était coupée en deux. Des familles entières étaient divisées. Une lutte acharnée agitait tous les quartiers.

D'un côté, il y avait la famille Ackerman, réputée pour être glaciale et qui n'exprimait jamais leur sentiment. Tuer pour eux était comme se lever tous les matins. De l'autre côté, il y avait les Smith qui vendaient la drogue, comme une boulangère vendait son pain.

Régulièrement, le chef de chaque famille se rencontraient en terrain, soit disant neutre afin de régler un conflit d'intérêts.

Une nouvelle fois, un dealer de la famille Smith avait piétiné les plats de bande de la famille Ackerman, tuant un membre de la famille.

Les deux chefs se retrouvèrent donc à nouveau dans le café les titans. Chacun était venu avec toute son escorte. La tension était palpable.

Au fond de la salle, deux personnes ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de ce qui se passait. Ils avaient été mis volontairement à l'écart des adultes pour éviter tout risque qu'ils soient pris dans un éventuel conflit. Le plus grand des garçons était blond aux yeux bleus et étaient âgés de 10 ans. Les plus jeunes d'un an, seulement, avait les cheveux couleur corbeau et le regard comme d'un glacier. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne voulaient baisser le regard le premier. Le corbeau finit par rompre le silence.

\- Tss, ton vieux t'as pas appris à pas fixer les gens comme çà ?

\- Le tien ne t'as pas appris la politesse apparemment.

\- C'est pas mon père.

\- C'est qui alors ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Pourquoi t'es venu ?

\- Mon père veut que je voie comment se déroulent les affaires, car un jour, je devrais prendre sa relève.

\- Pff. D'ici là mon oncle aura éradiqué ta famille.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as l'air tellement sûr de toi. Mais nos deux familles sont, de force, égales et une guerre sans fin se déroulerait dans ces cas-là.

\- Tss, qu'est-ce qu'un blanc-bec comme toi y connaît ?

\- Je ne suis pas un blanc-bec. Je m'appelle Erwin. Erwin Smith, le futur 6e chef de la famille Smith.

\- Peut importe ton nom et ton âge. Je t'aime pas.

\- Tu ne me connais même pas. Moi par contre je t'apprécie déjà. Je suis sûr qu'on s'entendra bien à l'avenir.

Des bruits de sièges se déplaçant les firent tourner la tête.

\- Je crois que c'est fini, s'exclama le plus vieux.

\- Il était temps. Je commençais à m'emmerder ici.

\- Levi, mon garçon, nous y allons.

\- J'arrive mon oncle.

\- Levi ! J'aime bien ce prénom. À très bientôt alors Levi Ackerman.

\- Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir Erwin Smith.

Les deux enfants rentrèrent chacun dans leur clan avec la certitude que cela n'était que le début de leur route.


	9. 20 décembre

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Mlle Kirschtein et LoveDevils pour vos reviews quotidiennes :)**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **4 décembre : Shingekin no Kyojin**

 **5 décembre : One piece**

 **6 décembre : Shingeki no kyojin**

 **7 décembre : Black butler**

 **8 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **9 décembre : SNK**

 **10 décembre : SNK**

 **11 décembre : Vampire Knights**

 **12 décembre : One Piece**

 **13 décembre : Hukuoki**

 **14 décembre : SNK**

 **15 décembre : one piece**

 **16 décembre : SNK**

 **17 décembre : SNK**

 **18 décembre : One piece**

 **19 décembre : HAkuoki**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

20 décembre : La bibliothèque

prologue

Armin n'avait jamais eu d'amis dans sa vie. Il passait son temps le nez plongé dans ses livres. Livres qu'il avait appris à lire très tôt par ses parents fous de littérature. Ils avaient même ouvert une bibliothèque dans la ville de Shingashina. À l'école, on lui avait rapidement collé l'étiquette d'intello de la classe. Mais lui, s'en moquait totalement, car la seule chose qui comptait dans sa vie était ses livres. Son rêve, plus tard, était de reprendre la bibliothèque de ses parents et acquérir de nombreux livres rares.

Comme tous les jours, il avait pris sa place au fond de la classe et écoutait attentivement le professeur. Même s'il connaissait déjà la leçon du jour par cœur, il n'en restait pas moins attentif. Un coup à la porte de classe fit arrêter tout le monde. Petra, la CPE entra dans la salle.

\- Désolée de vous déranger professeur Schultz, mais il y a un nouvel élève qui va intégrer la classe dès à présent.

\- À très bien, faites le entrer. Silence dans la classe.

Un garçon plutôt grand pour son âge, enfin plus grand que lui, se dit Armin, fit son entrée. Ce qui attira le regard d'Armin fut principalement les deux grands yeux vert émeraude. On aurait dit deux saphirs verts.

\- Bonjour, jeune homme. Veux-tu bien te présenter à la classe.

\- Oui monsieur. Salut à tous, je suis Eren Jager et j'ai 16 ans. Je viens d'arriver à Shingashina avec ma famille. J'adore la musique et lire des mangas. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien ensemble.

\- Très bien. Il y a de la place à côté d'Armin. Tu peux aller t'asseoir là-bas.

\- Bien monsieur.

Eren se dirigea rapidement vers la place libre, sourit à Armin en tirant la chaise pour s'asseoir.

\- Salut, moi, c'est Eren.

\- Enchanté, moi, c'est Armin.

\- J'espère qu'on sera ami.

\- Peut-être.

\- On étudie quoi ? Je suis pas du tout bon en maths.

\- la trigonométrie.

\- Ah pas de chance pour moi alors.

\- Je pourrais te donnais un coup de main pour te remettre à niveau.

\- Ouais, je veux bien.

\- Pst le nouveau. Moi s'est Jean. Évites de copiner avec le champignon. C'est l'intello et asocial de la classe. Si tu veux de vrais amis, je te les présenterai à la pause.

\- Désolé, je ne fréquente pas les canassons.

À ses mots, le fonds de la classe rigola et le professeur dut intervenir. Eren tenta sans grand espoir de suivre les cours.

À la pause déjeuner, il se leva pour partir à la cantine, quand il remarqua que son voisin et nouvel ami ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- Ben alors, tu ne viens pas manger.

\- Non merci, je mange toujours ici mon sandwich.

\- Pourtant, c'est cool d'être avec d'autres personnes.

\- C'est pas mon truc.

\- Ah dommage. Bon, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Eren partit en courant en direction de la cafétéria qu'il avait repérée en arrivant. Armin soupira en pensant qu'il allait faire comme les autres, le laisser en paix. Il mangeait tranquillement son sandwich, tout en lisant un livre sur l'art contemporain quand la porte se rouvrit soudainement.

\- Désolé, il y avait de la foule en bas. J'ai cru ne jamais avoir de sandwich. Demain je ferais comme toi, je ramènerai le mien.

\- Pourquoi es tu revenu ?

\- Ben je te l'ai dis, on mange ensemble. On est ami, non ?

\- Euh, oui peut être.

Eren s'assit en face d'Armin et tout en mangeant entama la discussion avec son nouvel ami. Le blondinet lui répondait, mais n'en revenait pas que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser réellement à lui. Les cours de l'après-midi se déroulèrent sans accroche, Eren ne quittant pas Armin d'une semelle. Ils firent même un bout de trajet ensemble. Ce soir-là en rentrant chez lui Armin sentit grandir une drôle de sensation. Il décida pour le moment de ne pas en parler à ses parents. Il monta dans sa chambre et travailla sur ses devoirs. Une fois terminé, il alla jusqu'à la bibliothèque où travaillaient ses parents.

En entrant à l'intérieur, il reconnut le rire de sa mère. Il trouva bizarre tout de suite, en sachant que le silence et le calme étaient de rigueur. En arrivant au comptoir, il reconnut aussitôt son nouveau camarade de classe qui rigolait avec sa mère. Ce dernier aperçu, son fils.

\- Bonsoir Armin. Viens que je te présente Eren.

\- Armin, c'est ta maman ?

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Oui, votre fils a accepté d'être mon ami et m'aide à l'école pour que je m'intègre rapidement.

Le sourire de madame Arlett se transforma en stupéfaction aussitôt.

\- Tu as enfin un ami, Armin ?

\- Oui, répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux. Quand ton père le saura, il sera vraiment ravi. On commençait à désespéré que tu aies un jour le moindre ami. Dis Eren, est-ce que cela t'intéresse de venir manger ce soir à la maison ?

\- Je dois juste prévenir mes parents, mais je serais ravi.

\- Oui, oui, prévient les et dis leur que je te ramènerai pas trop tard. Si tu veux, il y a un téléphone dans la pièce arrière.

\- Maman, Eren a peut-être d'autres obligations.

\- Non, Armin. C'est bon. De toute façon, les soirs, je suis toujours seul. Mes parents voyagent beaucoup.

Armin soupira et abandonna d'argumenter. Il se demandait juste dans quoi il s'embarquait.


	10. 24 décembre

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

Lovedevils : quelle déclaration d'amour ^^. Je te remercie pour ton soutien inconditionnel. Je te souhaite aussi un très bon réveillon de noël et que tu sois gâtée par le vieux en rouge ^^. Eh non j'avais bien prévu de poster l'histoire du jour et voici l'ultime OS de ce calendrier.

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **4 décembre : Shingekin no Kyojin**

 **5 décembre : One piece**

 **6 décembre : Shingeki no kyojin**

 **7 décembre : Black butler**

 **8 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **9 décembre : SNK**

 **10 décembre : SNK**

 **11 décembre : Vampire Knights**

 **12 décembre : One Piece**

 **13 décembre : Hukuoki**

 **14 décembre : SNK**

 **15 décembre : one piece**

 **16 décembre : SNK**

 **17 décembre : SNK**

 **18 décembre : One piece**

 **19 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **20 décembre : SNK**

 **21 décembre : Black Butler**

 **22 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **23 décembre : NAruto**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

24 décembre

Note de l'auteure : Comme dans le film 9 mois, Levi a pu porter en lui le bébé d'Erwin.

\- Putain de merde Erwin, dépêche-toi. Ça fait un mal de chien ses foutus contractions.

\- Respire comme te l'a montré la sage-femme. Je vais chercher la valise.

\- Oublie pas les lingettes désinfectantes. Je veux que la chambre soit propre selon mes critères.

Erwin courait à travers l'appartement, prenant les affaires que Levi avait besoin pour son séjour à la maternité. Il était le premier homme à se voir implanter une poche de développement pour foetus. Le jour où leur amie Hanji leur avait parlé de ce prototype, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à se décider. Il avait été convenu que cela serait Levi qui porterait leur enfant. Bien évidemment ce dernier était d'accord à une seule condition, que l'ovule qui servirait ne devait pas appartenir à la binoclarde, ne souhaitant pas avoir une réplique miniature de la fille chez lui.

La grossesse avait été très suivie par plusieurs médecins. Il avait dû prendre de nombreux traitements à bases d'hormones. Comme pour une femme, Levi avait vu son corps évoluer, son ventre s'arrondir, ses deux bourgeons roses devenir plus sensible qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Bien évidemment, il n'y eut pas seulement son corps qui se modifia, mais aussi son humeur. Déjà, il n'était pas évident de vivre avec un maniaque de la propreté, mais en plus, il avait fallu pendant plusieurs mois à Erwin à veiller au moindre des désirs de son amant. Trop heureux de devenir enfin parent, Erwin cédait au moindre caprice allant d'une envie d'hamburger ou de pizza en pleine nuit à devoir nettoyer deux fois de suite une même pièce quand Levi ne put continuer à le faire risquant de déclencher l'accouchement précocement.

Tout ce passa merveilleusement bien où presque, pendant les 8 premiers mois. Levi s'était mis à maudire Erwin dès le troisième mois quand il ressentit les nausées matinales, qu'il trouvait dégoûtantes et salissantes. Il fut même contraint à rester à la maison dès le 5ème mois de grossesse.

Depuis 2 jours maintenant, il était entré dans le 9ème mois et avait donc anticipé l'accouchement en préparant ses affaires qu'il vérifiait plusieurs fois par jour. Durant la dernière nuit, il avait commencé à sentir des douleurs dans le ventre, puis sur le matin de fortes contractions se produisait. Même sans expérience, il savait que le moment était venu. Il avait donc réveillé Erwin qui rentrait à peine de son travail de nuit.

\- Tu as tout ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. On peut y aller.

Erwin l'aida à aller jusqu'à la voiture, mit les affaires dans le coffre et prit la direction de la maternité. Durant le trajet, il prévint Hanji afin que tout soit prêt pour Levi. Arrivé sur place, ce dernier ne faisait pas un pas sans jurer. Hanji les accueillit et prit Levi en charge. Elle indiqua à Erwin le numéro de la chambre qu'occuperait son amant, afin qu'il patiente là-bas, le temps de l'intervention.

Levi fut installé afin que le médecin puisse procéder à la césarienne. Tout le monde était suspendu sur l'instant quand l'enfant fut sorti du ventre de ce dernier. Une sage-femme prit le bébé. Après quelques stimulations qui parurent durée une éternité pour le jeune père, il entendit enfin les pleures de son enfant. Le médecin recousu rapidement le ventre de Levi et dès qu'il fut remis dans une position plus confortable, on lui déposa le petit homme contre lui. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'épaisseur de sa chevelure et ses petits yeux bleus. C'était un Erwin tout craché. Le sage-femme dû reprendre rapidement l'enfant le temps de lui faire passer tous les tests obligatoires et promit à Levi de lui ramener rapidement son petit ange.

Levi fut remonté en attendant dans la chambre. À son grand soulagement, il s'agissait d'une chambre individuelle. Il lui fut formellement interdit de se lever pour le reste de la journée. Avec Erwin, il patienta jusqu'à ce que la sage-femme remonte de la salle avec un berceau sur roulette dans lequel dormait leur enfant.

\- Il est si beau. Il me ressemble.

\- J'espère juste le physique. Car s'il a ton caractère, je suis foutu.

\- Ahahahahah.

\- Désolée de vous déranger, mais je dois mettre un prénom sur le certificat de naissance. Qu'avez-vous choisi pour ce petit bout.

\- Vu que c'est un garçon, c'est à Erwin de le donner.

\- Ce petit homme s'appellera Armin.

\- C'est un joli prénom. Cela lui va à ravir. Je vais préparer les papiers. Je vous les apporterai plus tard.

La sage-femme partie vers le bureau afin de faire les derniers papiers pour déclarer la naissance de l'enfant.

Tout le long du séjour, Levi eut le droit à un traitement spécial, étant le premier homme à porter un enfant. Il lui fallut attendre une semaine pour pouvoir quitter la maternité avec leur petit bout. Quand enfin, il put rentrer la première chose qu'il fit, fut le nettoyage selon ses normes de la chambre d'Armin. Ce dernier avait sa chambre accolée à celle de ses parents. Levi avait même fait ouvrir le mur afin qu'il y ait un accès plus rapide si jamais le bébé pleurait la nuit.

Il fallut quelques jours d'adaptation pour que toute la petite famille s'habitue à tous ses changements. Armin bien évidemment n'était pas décider à faire ses nuits. Les deux hommes alternaient pour les nuits afin que chacun puisse se reposer un peu. Erwin avait pu bénéficier des quelques jours de repos.

Après une semaine de reprise du travail, Erwin rentra d'une journée bien chargée. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver sa petite famille. Il se déchaussa en entrant, déposa sa veste sur le cintre et se dirigea vers la chambre d'où provenait le bruit de la télé. Il trouva ses deux amours sur le lit. Levi donnant le biberon, tout en regardant la télé. L'image était magique à ses yeux. Il aurait bien voulu l'immortaliser, mais il savait que son amant n'appréciait pas être pris en photo. Il se rapprocha des deux hommes de sa vie, baisa le front de Levi avant de s'installer derrière ce dernier. Celui-ci apprécia aussitôt la poitrine chaude du grand blond et ses bras autour de lui.

Une fois le biberon donné, il garda dans ses bras le petit, patientant qu'il se rendorme. Le seul bruit qu'on entendait était le téléviseur. Ah un moment Erwin voulut s'enquérir de la journée des deux garçons. Il baissa son regard et tomba sur une image adorable. Levi s'était endormi contre son torse et le petit dormait dans les bras du corbeau. Il ramena la couverture sur eux et ferma à son tour les yeux. La vie était tellement belle pour eux.

* * *

Note de l'auteure : et voilà que s'achève le calendrier de l'avent. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Je vais reprendre le cours normal de mes fictions dont les chapitres sont bien avancés niveau rédaction (et surtout bientôt les vacances pour moi donc plus de rédaction). Les nouvelles fictions seront postées d'ici fin janvier. Encore un peu de patience. JE vous souhaite un très joyeux noël à toutes et tous.


End file.
